Orbit
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Post X8. X and Zero rescue Axl from Lumine's clutches, also rescuing him from a Hunter's worst fate. They come to discover that all of Axl's pain came from loneliness, though! Luckily, Axl has found something in X's arms. Dedicated to Shittoshin!


Hello, boys and girls! This little tale is dedicated to the author of TENACITY, a diamond in the rough! Before you trudge on, I want you to know something. This tale contains boy/boy love, guy-on-guy action, or whatever you want to call it. If you are, for ANY reason, ALLERGIC to the mere thought of guys loving each other, then stay far away from this little ditty! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed everything. I don't own any of the used material! Bwah.

**Warning: Contains yaoi. If you're even slightly uncomfortable with yaoi, please take your leave. Thank you!**

**Post X8.**

* * *

The world's eyes glistened with a thousand treasures. Blessings of all kinds, ranging from waterfalls to bright jewels, were sought by human and Reploid alike. Many spent their lives searching for power, all the while thinking of nothing else. Others spent their lives searching for a different kind of power-the type of power that could fuel their hearts and dreams. Their counter-parts might have been interested in destructive domination, but they were far more interested in the might of the heart. One Reploid spent every waking moment pleading, begging, wishing for an unparalleled treasure. He was a soul that believed in that treasure's light, standing in stark contrast to Lumine.

He had been in Lumine's custody. Pain was abundant during his period of captivity, for he experienced the darkest of hours. The Harbinger of a New Age (as he referred to himself) was hellbent on utilizing his captive's unique abilities, but was also bent on fulfilling his appetite. He had a strong fondness for torture, in all imaginable forms. However, he wasn't the only one responsible for the young Maverick Hunter's predicament. Sure, Lumine was his 'gracious' host. Sure, Lumine was the one to take the Hunter into custody. But Lumine wasn't alone in the act. Truth be told, the Hunter allowed himself to be taken into Lumine's arms. He willingly tossed himself into the Harbinger's custody!

In the Hunter's book, he had every right to surrender himself. Sure, he had become a Maverick Hunter, but the title wasn't anything more than that: a title. It didn't entitle him to anything he really wanted, which boiled down to one word: love. It didn't give him the warmth and comfort he desperately craved! Sure, he worked alongside Zero and Axl, but that partnership didn't mean too much. Zero and X shared something he could never be a part of, and that was their past. The two of them were so close, they were practically glued to each other even if they were miles away! He was included in everything they did, but always felt left out. Why? Because the two legends had a fondness for teasing one another-at the expense of his alienation. They joked around, unwittingly rubbing their connection in the oddball's face.

So, when Lumine promised him the world, how could he resist?

X and Zero bolted after him in hot pursuit. Hunter HQ was in an uproar, horrified by the loss of their friend. It wasn't because their missing Hunter had gone Maverick, but it was because their friend was simply missing. With their newly acquired ally, Bass, in tow, they pursued Lumine. The Blue Bomber (as Bass frequently referred to him) was inconsolable, making one thing perfectly obvious: X was meant to love the oddball Hunter. Intimacy between Reploids was quite different from intimacy between humans, explained. It was akin to the passion penguins shared. Once a Reploid picked up on the faintest hint of love, it was all over. If there were any playboy (or playgirl) Reploids, it was all due to bizarre programming. Nothing of the sort could be found in X's system, so the direction of his heart was as plain as day. Unfortunately, the one he had fallen for was in grave danger.

Hours flew by as bolts of lightning. A clash between the Hunters and Lumine's forces erupted inside of a compound, all for the sake of a brainwashed Hunter. It took a great deal of effort, but X managed to restore Axl's consciousness-steering himself and his team away from danger. Lumine's plunge into the young Hunter's system had done quite a lot, transforming him into a Maverick but at the same time elevating his abilities. The revitalized Hunter was able to keep several of those abilities without fear, and was happy to do so. After all, his improved Copy ability gave him his very own sabre. His brand new device not only allowed him to feel closer to Zero, but to X as well.

It was December 22nd in Maverick Hunter HQ. Only a few days remained until Christmas, but Lumine was still on the loose. The Hunters were determined to knock off the world's greatest threat by the 24th, so they could have a peaceful Christmas-along with the rest of the world. In preparation for the joyous holiday, every inhabitant of the HQ, which were both humans and Reploids, decked the halls in glorious fashion. Garland was hung with care, lights were lovingly hung on walls, and Douglas always had a Christmas album playing over the intercom system. Of course, helped him in his budding career as a dj. If it had been up to Douglas, everyone would have been doomed to listen to Alvin and the Chipmunks sing Christmas carols.

X's room was modest, featuring only a set of blue lights and a tiny, tabletop Christmas tree. The only things that scorched his room with the Christmas spirit were his home movies, showing off the good ol'days. Everytime he popped one into his disc player, he silently thanked himself and for filming them. The wonders of the video camera were timeless, and very much appreciated. After all, his movies were his remaining links to the past.

A special viewing of Christmas past was going on, with only two audience members. They were close to each other, eyes absorbing the past in different ways. One was enthralled by the sight of a smaller Blue Bomber, and absorbed his past as a fish absorbed water. The blue Hunter himself was experiencing what humans called 'nostalgia', and it was unfortunately at a painful extent. Homesickness also came to mind. However, those two side effects of home movies were dominated by happiness. He was, after all, next to someone incredibly precious.

"Wow! You mean to tell me, after everything you guys went through, he liked your flower?"

Shyness and affection combined themselves to create a smile. Having Axl watch his life as Mega Man was a little disconcerting, to say the least. Mega Man was entirely different from X, and their lives were worlds apart. "It sure did," the blue Hunter replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "And his acceptance of my flower reinforced everything Dad taught me. Any gift can brighten any heart, especially during the Christmas season."

Axl's eyes were as wide as saucers, and unbelievably bright. Ever since his rescue, they had been bright with vast adoration-and the adoration was directed at X. For X, watching the young Hunter was akin to watching the birth of a creature. "Bass didn't really want to hurt anyone," he said softly, eyes brushing against the room. Whenever he voiced his thoughts, his eyes took a stroll through his current environment-unless the topic at hand was of dire importance. "All he wanted was a friend. Everyone else seems that way, too. You may have been fighting the bad guys, but...they weren't really bad. You guys looked like you had a lot of fun back then."

X's smile tossed off its shyness in favor of admiration. "Life was certainly much easier back then," he said, shaking his head. He shut his eyes, inwardly grimacing at the restoration of the past. "Wily and his comrades might have been determined to take over the world, but they certainly weren't serious about it. We didn't dampen the importance of our goals, but the world wasn't anything like this. Back then, everyone just needed someone to love. Now everyone just needs to keep their sanity intact."

Both Hunters chuckled at the joke. Eyes still on fire with starlight, Axl brought another one of his thoughts to life. "But loving someone is one way to keep your sanity intact," he put in, batting his eyes. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right, but some keep their sanity in other ways. Unfortunately, love isn't important to everyone. Take Sigma, for example. He would have blown his own head off instead of admitting feelings for someone. And don't bring up his sick fascination with Zero. Their sexcapdes don't count towards love."

Once again, the two of them dove into laughter. "You don't even know if they did anything," the younger Hunter said amidst tearful laughter, wiping his eyes. But X stood his ground.

"I do too. It's easy to tell. Zero and Sigma have this undying, unbreakable connection that not even time can break. And all of that leads to this stunning conclusion: he's cheating on Sigma with Bass."

"X, Sigma's gone! And you don't want even those two together!"

"Can you blame me? If Zero and Bass fused, it would mean the end of the world! I'm not going to sit here and look forward to Armaggedeon, thank you very much!"

It was all too much to handle! X was always giving Zero a hard time about his love life, even joking about the dearly departed Iris! He interfered whenever the Crimson Hunter tried to have cuddle time with Bass, playing the role of the overprotective, fussy father. He remarked on how Zero was able to recover from the loss of Iris, and how he could share a three way with Bass and Sigma. Of course, X bringing up the three way concept sparked an entirely new round of banter, as Reploids generally weren't familiar with the sexual experiments of humans.

As for 'fusion', that was in reference to the love lives of Reploids. Whenever two Reploids fell in love, their hearts and souls became one. They shared each other's energy, and were in perfect sync with each other. Axl and X experienced fusion during the mad compound rush, but Zero and Bass always joked about it-much to X's chagrin. X did everything he could to prevent their fusion, for several reasons. Bass was hellbent on destroying humankind, Zero was responsible for the Zero Virus, Zero had too much fun with Sigma...

Laughter ebbed away, leaving the warmest smiles on both faces. "You aren't the least bit affected, are you?" the Blue Bomber asked, gazing at the other Hunter as if he had transformed into the Taj Mahal. "You experienced a Reploid's worst fear, but you're still the same. You're still the same energetic, lively, beautiful Axl I fell for."

Lit up by only the blue Christmas lights, the young Hunter blushed. That was his first reaction whenever X mentioned their fusion. "Even after everything you experienced, you were only hurt by one thing: loneliness," X pressed on, voice carrying a bank of sadness, regret and tender kindness. He pressed the pause button on the remote to his television screen, freezing a shot of Mega Man decorating Dr. Wily's Christmas tree. "Words can't measure how sorry I am. I mistreated you in the worst ways imaginable."

A part of Axl hated how X put everything on his own shoulders. Sure, Zero provided him with his own apology, and both legends made a simultaneous apology, but X always acted as if he was solely responsible for Axl's isolation! Before he could voice the words 'it's okay', though, the blue Hunter placed his hands about his shoulders. Silence drifted between the two of them, and with only the frozen past as their audience, they peered into each other's eyes. X soon placed his forehead against the other's, eyes closed. "I really am sorry," he said, voice hovering above a whisper. He lifted his face slightly, giving his lips the ability to brush the other's face as he spoke,

"I shouldn't have hurt you. You've always been a precious part of my life. But rest assured, I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

An entire lifetime went by as they peered into each other's eyes. Hands traced over a chest, arms, and hands. The recipient of the contact shuddered, but from a rush of rapture. Hands continued to move over his body as though they were sculpting something, something far more beautiful than even the Taj Mahal. Hands soon moved to his legs, gently dancing across his inner thighs. He shut his eyes, submerged in the luxurious feel of the other's hands.

Those very same hands lingered on his inner thighs, playing with them, caressing them, showing a great depth of fondness for those particular areas. Smiling, brimming with joy, he melted into the other's touches. He felt as if water was rushing through him, rising in crystal blue sprays, revitalizing a system that had once been lost. The hands soon moved away from their favorite areas, making their departure a soft, tender, almost rueful one. They moved over his thighs and onto his back, striking a few incredibly sensitive chords. He sensed the other closing his eyes, sharing the rapture he felt while receiving the touches.

Their faces came together, brushing each other as leaves would brush against the other. The younger Hunter shuddered as kisses were laid upon his neck, each one heavy but wondrously soft. Eyes were only opened for a moment, with one pair pleading for more. The other pair assured him of his wish, using his hands to caress the other's face. Soft flames rushed into the other's cheeks, painting a picture of delicate innocence for the world. A smile rose on the younger one's face, accompanied by the delicate proof of contentment. The two of them soon came together in a kiss, a lush one destined to last a lifetime.

Both water and fire surged through their bodies, rushing together in the same stream. They became much more sensitive to each other's touches, trembling at even the brush of a breath. Their kiss broke apart but lead into another, while hands travelled across centuries of memories. Hands traced legs, backs, arms and faces. Lips kissed eyes, mouths and necks. Deep, searing whimpers erupted out of the younger one's mouth, all born from the immeasurable chasm of bliss. His lover panted gently, sculpting magic with the body of a dehydrated animal.

Water and flame continued to consume Axl's body, transforming him into a mass of gelatin. Hands gripping the other's back, X gave his neck a kiss that caused him to cry out. The Black Tiger trembled as the other's lips fondled his neck, treating that area in a way that would have made his thighs jealous. Additional cries rose from a trembling throat, but soon melted into whimpers. The crystals on their heads began to glow, exuding a soft, tranquil light as they kissed, trembled and melted. Only the sounds of their breath, beating hearts and kisses melted into their ears. 'I love you' drifted into the younger Hunter's ears several times, accompanied by attempts to repeat those same words. Those attempts were forced into trembling, gentle moans, pleas for the night to go on forever.

The light of X's crystal swallowed him, drawing him into a world of infinite sunshine. He took a deep breath and plunged into a world like no other, one filled with ancient treasures and star-strewn skies. Geysers of flame rose out of his body, breaking out of his heart and soul. Every part of him spilled onto the floor, his chest burned with the desire to cry out, and-

A gasp broke out in the place of a cry. Two pairs of eyes shot to the dorm room's door, sharply torn out of a spell. No longer immersed in the enchantment of lovemaking, X and Axl exchanged glances of confusion. Someone was at X's door, ringing the bell, and annoying the living daylights out of the Hunter. With a heavy sigh, the Blue Bomber rose to his feet, leaving behind a chuckling Axl.

The door was opened, and-

* * *

"UGH! What are you two doing?! Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!"

"X! What are YOU doing in here?!"

"Stopping you two from wreaking havoc, that's what I'm doing! Layer and Sophitia informed me of noises coming from this very room, and I instantly knew what you two were up to! Bass, get away from him this instant!"

"How dare you! You cannot intrude on our love! We belong together, Zero and I!"

"No you don't! You belong in an insane asylum! You're no longer allowed in Zero's room, by the way!"

"You can't stop us from seeing each other! I love Bass, and Bass loves me!"

"You two don't love each other! You're only in love with the idea of creating havoc!"

"Aw, come on, X! You and I were doing the same thing!"

"We're building something deep and meaningful! Those two are only plotting chaos and destruction!"

"Aww, would it really be so bad if those two got together?"

"Uh...YEAH?! Have you forgotten? Zero's been responsible for virus outbreaks, and Bass wanted to take over the world!"

"I no longer wish for a life of destruction. I only wish to take over Zero's world now."

"...that was the CORNIEST line I have ever heard."

"Don't pay any attention to him, Pookie. We love each other, and that's all that matters."

"X, they're really cute together. Come on! Leave 'em alone!"

"You would say that. You're not even angry with Lumine, let alone Red! You can support them all you like, but I'm not about to lend my hand to world-wide destruction! STOP KISSING, YOU TWO! WHO GAVE YOU THAT MISTLETOE?!"

"Palette did, for your information, and I'm asking Signas for a restraining order tomorrow."

"Zero, you gave me permission to come into your room EONS ago!"

"This night's never going to end, is it?" Axl asked, turning to the eternally calm Bass. Bass, wearing a jovial smile, shook his head as the tenth millionth round of banter continued.

"I believe it won't. My apologies for interrupting your night with X."

"Don't worry about it," the Black Tiger said happily, giving Bass a playful nudge in the ribs. "We'll have many more, no sweat. But does Zero really call you Pookie?"

"Yes, and he is my little gumdrop."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Don't mock our love, you cad!"

"I wasn't mocking ANYTHING, you moronic twit! I was insulting the debauchery you two are playing out! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"What do you call Axl, your little kitten?"

"Wha-that's none of your freakin' business!"

"Mew?"

"Don't encourage him, Axl!"

"HEY! WE HUMANS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"We Reploids need our sleep too! Take your love spats somewhere else!"

And so, at three past midnight, the Hunter's HQ came to life. The family laughed, teased and joked around, while one young Maverick Hunter...

Smiled brighter than he had ever smiled, during his entire life.

* * *

This was written to 'Selisona Pi' by ES Posthumus, and dedicated to a dear new friend.

So! What did you think, eh? I hope you enjoyed this Christmas adventure. The inclusion of Bass, a character from the classic series, was inspired by an X/Axl fic I'm brainstorming. I tried so hard to pair Zero up with Layer the Navigator, but that just didn't work for one reason: het pairings bore me to death, bwah ha ha. Bass was originally meant to be Proto Man, but due to the similarities between Bass and Zero, I evidently chose the first harbinger of destruction in Proto Man's place.

Sophitia was an original Reploid. I added an original 'loid to add to the tale's diverse cast, and to highlight the 'family' aspect of it. The same explanation is attributed to the cry of the unnamed human, followed by the unnamed Hunter. XD By the way, Layer and Sophitia didn't tell on Zero and Bass just to be rude. They're all in on the fun together.

Now I'm all for down and dirty, gritty yaoi smex (and smut, bwa ha), but I just don't get how Reploids can have hot and yummy sex like humans. I mean, I'll eat up any hot X story in a heartbeat, but on my own end, I just don't get the whole...you know, 'penetration' thing. So I made up a version of sex for Reploidkind. XD Right before Layer and Sophitia came to X's door, Axl was about to experience the Reploid version of...something. XD Would this tale be considered lemony, in ways of Reploid sex? Hmmm. Maybe I'll try a grittier, sweatier version of sex in my next oneshot.

Thank you for enjoying this little piece. Watch out, here I come!


End file.
